Cherry
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: With his lack of concentration, he was only able to pick out choice words, these words being 'pop' and 'cherry.'    "You want me to pop your cherry, Ichigo?"


**I couldn't resist. I really couldn't. This popped in my head and demanded to be written :P**

**Implied Renji/Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: Nothing BLEACH belongs to me –frowny face-**

**Please enjoy this little drabble and happy reading!**

* * *

He'd had a headache since he woke up. And it wasn't anything small, no easy-to-ignore headache. From the moment he woke up his eyes were watering and his face was heated feverishly. He was sensitive to light and sound, meaning he was very displeased with Jinta's attitude and groaning about having to clean. He did spend a good portion of the day lying in bed, rubbing his temples, and sighing.

It was a shame, too, that Tessai was out for the day running errands and wouldn't be back until later at night. This meant that the man wasn't around to whip up a nice headache-be-gone concoction for him, which did nothing to help him feel better.

He had been in such pain at one point that he had contemplated having Isshin bring him something to cure him and to make sure nothing was seriously wrong. Which he knew nothing was wrong. Sure enough he figured that he should leave his sake bottles alone for a few days. What a curse; something so good having such dire consequences. He also had to endure Ururu constantly checking on him and bringing him tea, worried for his wellbeing. He was grateful for the girl but every time she had opened his door to bring him something, Jinta could be heard from somewhere in the shop, yelling at her to "leave the old man alone, he's obviously faking." It was during those times that he thought about leaving Benihime somewhere the kid could easily trip and fall on top of her.

Ururu had apparently thought that joining them for dinner would make him feeling better. He was, admittedly, feeling slightly better, but that "slight" was quite minuscule. The most he had done for the day was writing a note to Tessai that they needed more aspirin. Naturally the bottle had been empty when he needed it.

His concentration during dinner was shot, non-existent, completely gone. It was hard to take in anything. Luckily the table wasn't full tonight. It was just him and the kids, along with Renji and Ichigo who had been given permission to use the underground training field. Ururu had insisted that they stay for dinner, to which neither argued.

Urahara had his head resting on his open palm, sitting at the table. Everyone seemed to have been done eating (his own plate of rice and curry barely touched) with the exception to Renji who decided he needed to leave not one speck of rice behind. The sliding door that separated the room they were in from the front of the Shoten opened. Kisuke wasn't fully listening, instead hardly realizing that whoever was talking (Ichigo, wasn't it?) was actually addressing him.

With his lack of concentration, he was only able to pick out choice words, these words being _'pop' _and '_cherry.'_

"You want me to pop your cherry, Ichigo?"

No one said anything. Urahara managed to pick his head up, feeling the pain ripple down his spine. Jinta, for one, looked mortified. Ururu, thank goodness, had cleared the dishes and taken them back to the kitchen. Renji, damn him, was laughing his ass off, and lastly Ichigo, looking just as mortified as Jinta, was standing with a cherry lollipop in his hand.

Too late, Urahara put two and two together. _'I'm guessing he'd just told me that he had taken a cherry lollipop from the store.'_

Renji, not making the situation any better, laughed out, "Beat ya to it, old man!"

Urahara put his head back down on the table, his head thumping as Jinta started shouting at Renji about how he didn't need to know that. Ichigo was shouting as well, something about keeping the private life _private_ and learning to keep one's mouth shut.

The shouts went on, being accompanied by the sounds of who he could only guess to be Renji, being physically abused. At least he got off the hook easy. All he focused on now was begging Tessai when he returned into making something strong enough to knock him out until tomorrow night.

* * *

**I feel a bit more satisfied now that this has been written. I'm happy =) Reviews will make me happier. **


End file.
